Book Two: The Novelization
by iced-coffee-extra-caffeine
Summary: (Slight AU) - The Fire Nation conquers Omashu and Princess Azula prepares to assault the last earthbending stronghold of Ba Sing Se. Prince Zuko and General Iroh become fugitives. Aang is now a master waterbender, but must learn earth and fire before Sozin's Comet boosts Lord Ozai's power to godlike proportions.
1. Chapter 1

Late evening settles over a countryside. A bathhouse is nestled in the middle of rocks and trees by a stream. General Iroh walks into the darkened bathhouse and empties a bag of seashells on a table. "Look at these magnificent shells, Prince Zuko."

The prince follows him in. "Leave them. You forget we have to carry everything ourselves now," He uses flint and steel to light a lamp. A beautiful young woman in a red uniform sits with one knee crossed over the other.

"Azula. What are you doing here?" Zuko grabs the lamp and walks over to her.

"Hello, brother. Uncle."

Iroh stares, disturbed.

"In my country," Azula says. "We exchange pleasantries during reunions. Have you become a peasant so soon, Zuzu?"

The prince growls and slams the lantern down beside the shells. The princess yawns.

Iroh bows slightly. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. He regrets your banishment and wants you to return home."

Zuko's eyes bulge and his mouth drops open. Seconds tick by quietly.

"Did you hear me?" Azula stands. "You should be excited. You should be on your knees, thanking me for coming all this way to relay the news."

Iroh clears his throat. "I'm sure your brother needs a moment to absorb this."

Zuko turns around and drags his feet toward the window. "Father regrets? He. . . wants me back?"

The princess swishes a lock of hair from her face. "I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening," She walks gracefully out.

* * *

Aang, Katara, and Sokka trudge up a muddy slope outside a pine forest. Rain falls in heavy sheets. Appa floats beside them and Momo perches on Aang's shoulder. Sokka holds a map of a majestic city.

"We're almost there," He says. "Should be able to see Omashu at the edge of the cliff. If we can get there without drowning in mud."

Katara wrings out her tunic. "Does anyone else smell smoke? How can anything be burning in this weather?"

They reach the edge. Aang falls to his knees. Katara gasps. Sokka wrinkles up the map and stomps a foot, splashing himself.

The city burns in the distance ahead. Fire Nation flags flutter from towers and helmeted soldiers in red armor march outside the city gates. Men duel with swords and practice archery in a fenched training ground. War horns and shouts rise above the turmoil of the storm.

"Omashu always seemed so. . . " Aang hangs his head. "Strong. Is anywhere safe from the Fire Nation?"

"This is horrible," Katara says. "But we have to move on."

Aang stands up again and activates his glider. "I'm going in to find Bumi."

"Stop," Sokka moves over to Aang. "Bumi might be -"

Aang glares at him. "Might be what? Dead?"

Sokka looks away. "Let's be realistic."

"I know you had your heart set on Bumi," The young woman stretches pleading hands to the Avatar. "But there are other people around who can teach you earthbending."

"This is about finding my friend."

* * *

Night falls on Omashu. The rain has stopped. Firelight radiates against low-hanging clouds. A manhole opens in a deserted street and Aang pokes his head out to search. The friends climb out and run to the shadows of a building.

"Sewer diving," Sokka smells his arm pits and gags. "A great new sport."

"Let's find Bumi and get out of here," Katara whispers.

"They'd keep him somewhere away from dirt," Aang says. "Somewhere made of metal."

* * *

Stars and a crescent moon light the land. Iroh and Zuko leave the bathhouse with bulging bags over their backs. They walk down a winding stone trail in a field of tall grass and stop at a gravel flat with a view of some docks and the sea far below.

"We're going home," Zuko sighs. "After three long years."

Iroh shakes his head. "Something is wrong here."

"Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him. He cares about me."

"If Ozai wants you back," Iroh glares in the direction of the ships. "I think it may be for his own selfish reasons."

"You say these things now, when we're almost there?"

The old man gives a sheepish smile. "Our instincts often kick in at the worst of times."

"You're a jealous fool. Get out of my way," He shoves his shoulder into his uncle as he continues down the trail.

Iroh stands in his spot and stares out at the sea for a few beats before following his nephew.

* * *

Two elegantly-dressed women walk down a tunnel passage, escorted by two Fire Nation guards. The older woman holds a baby who chews on a lock of her curly hair.

"I want to go home," Mai says.

"Mai, your father was appointed governor. We're like royalty here. Be happy and enjoy it." The two step into night air on a palace veranda. Nearby is a delivery chute, one of many which weave through the city.

A resistance fighter stoops at the roof's edge, outside the torch light. He looks down at the two nobles with disdain. He slides over to a pile of boulders on the chute. "Targets in sight."

Another man answers from the other side. "Let's take them out. Three. . . two. . ."

Mai leans on the railing, resting her chin on a hand. "I thought my life was boring before. But this place is bleak."

Boulders fall down at them. Aang runs into the lamp light and claps his hands together. A powerful gust of wind smashes the rocks into pebbles and sends the two women to the ground. The mother cushions the impact for her child.

Several guards pour from nowhere and run at Aang. "The resistance!"

Mai smiles to herself. "That's more like it," She flings her hand and arrows fire from under her sleeve.

The Avatar dodges a few and twirls his staff to divert the rest. Sokka and Katara run up from behind him, chased by more guards. Katara stops beside Aang, spins around, and whips water from her pouch, flinging a few enemies off the veranda.

Mai now races at the trio. She fires more arrows from her sleeve. Katara conjures a wall of ice as a shield. Meanwhile, Sokka knocks a guard away with his boomerang. Aang creates another gust that takes care of the rest.

"Dead end. Let's go," Aang leads the other two back to where they came.

* * *

Soldiers stand shoulder-to-shoulder on either side of the gangplank. Iroh and Zuko begin their trip up to the deck. Azula appears at the top, hands behind her back. "You're both more sensible than I gave you credit for. Welcome."

The captain positions himself beside her. "Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners home!"

Azula frowns.

Iroh and Zuko stop midway up the gangplank and take fighting positions.

"Your highness, I. . ." The captain falls down to prostrate.

"You lied to me," Zuko bares his teeth at Azula.

Azula smiles and sets a foot on the captain's head. "Like I've never done that before."

The nephew and uncle fire simultaneous blasts from their fists and feet, sending a dozen goons to the water. Zuko aims at Azula and shoots a raging sun at her head. She launches high into the air and does a graceful back-flip as the fireball explodes on the cabin wall.

Zuko zooms up the ramp and at her, propelled by flames from his heels. He fire-attacks again at close range. Azula ducks and rotates away to face his side. An inferno of blue flames launches from her palm. The young man uses his own flame-thrower as a defense, but the blue flames stubbornly press closer. He crosses his forearms in front of him and abruptly jerks them apart, canceling both their exertions. He pants and sweats.

Azula flicks hair from her face. "Tired so soon? You may as well stand there and let me do the other side of your face. It'll happen eventually."

The siblings skid forward at the same time. Zuko chops at Azula's neck. She blocks with the side of her hand and punches at his gut. He slams her fist away with his own. They strike at each other repeatedly until Azula round-house kicks his legs from under him. He falls sideways but while upside down sets his hand on the deck and boosts himself yards away.

Azula produces electricity around her forearm and runs at her brother. Iroh appears between the two. Azula punches at Iroh's face, but the old man leans away and kicks the young woman in the ribs. She buckles forward and flies back into the railing, toppling over the side. She grabs a chain and climbs up to return seconds later, but Zuko and Iroh are gone, fighting spear-toting guards on their way down the gangplank.

* * *

_Please leave a comment! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rises over a panoramic view of Omashu.

The Gaang crouches at the mouth of a tunnel. Earth-bender soldiers go about their lives in a cavern below. Some load crates with vegetables, some rip chunks from a wall and move the stray soil and rocks to a large pile. A few tend to their weapons. A man instructs the workers at the new tunnel. Others salute him.

The Gaang leap down. Soldiers become alert at once and train arrows on the heroes and brandish blades. "Wait, wait. We're on your side," Aang raises his hands.

The leader steps up. "That arrow on your head. Are you the Avatar?"

Aang sends a small tornado from his palm. It skids across the floor, throws up dust, and vanishes. A few soldiers laugh. "Does that prove my identity? I am the last Airbender. We've come to ask for your help in finding an old friend of mine. Is King Bumi anywhere?"

The leader gestures, and his men lower their weapons. "King Bumi is the hostage of the Fire Nation. He was alive as recently as two weeks ago, when I last saw him."

Sokka slaps his forehead. "Oh great. That's helpful."

Katara steps forward. "Could you point us to the prison cell where he's most likely to be?"

"I have a better idea," A man says. "How about you explain where you were when the flamers attacked our city?"

"Quiet," The leader says. "I'm sure the Avatar's absence was justifiable."

Aang scratches the back of his head and looks at the floor. "I was with the Northern Water Tribe. Stopping another invasion. Sorry."

"Sokka and I will see what we can do to help," Katara pats Aang on the back. "While you ask around for Bumi."

* * *

Aang stands at a table with the resistance general and a few officers. They look down at a map marked by small figurines.

"Scouts warned us of the Fire Nation's assault days in advance. I looked to the king and asked him what we should do. You know what he said to me? He said he would do nothing. And laughed in my face like a lunatic."

"But Bumi has a warrior's spirit," Aang says. "Omashu stood for so long because he was such a great leader."

The general sighs. "Omashu was spared the worst because it was fortified and geographically difficult for armies to reach. That's all changed. We want to take our city back, but our chance rests in my hands. The king surrendered and gave his city to Ozai as a gift basket."

"Where is Bumi now?"

"You plan to rescue him after what I've told you?"

"He has to have a master plan in place. We need to go find out what that plan is."

"It is a waste of precious time. But who am I to advise the Avatar?"

* * *

Early the next morning, Zuko and Iroh run through a forest. They stop at the edge of a stream.

"I think we're safe here," Iroh sits on a rock.

Zuko sits down beside him and extracts a knife with inscriptions on the blade. He blows out a deep breath and reaches behind his head. He cuts his ponytail off, then hands the knife to his uncle, who does the same. Their tails float down the stream as the two relatives sit and stare off.

* * *

The resistance general stands with three soldiers in a dimly-lit corridor. "They'll be at the next corner. Remember your drills."

One soldier runs across to the entrance of a divergent corridor, and two guards break from their patrol to chase after him. The next turns left and runs, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Escape! There's been a mass prisoner escape! Follow me!"

The general crouches and waits for confused enemies to walk past, and then turns right, staying close to the wall as he runs to a grill vent in the ceiling. "You're clear."

The Gaang kick open the vent, which the general catches, and then climb down. Aang blasts a lock on a heavy wooden door nearby and the four enter to descend a narrow set of stone stairs. At the bottom is a chamber full of cages suspended from the floor by cranked chains.

"Hey, who goes there?" A tall enforcer in full armor steps out of an adjoining room, several subordinates behind him. They see the four intruders and unsheathe weapons or take bending stances.

"Free the King," The general says. "We'll take care of them."

Aang nods and creates a ball of swirling air. He leaps on and zooms out of sight. Sokka readies his boomerang and Katara opens her water flask.

A guard shoots a flaming sphere at the general, who taps his foot and propels three enemies off the ground with earthbending pillars before side-rolling from the fire. He grabs his leg and grunts. The fireball made contact.

Sokka throws his weapon, which glances off the wall and hits the lead guard in the back of his helmeted head. The lead guard answers by firing two lines of flame from either palm. Sokka yells out, frozen in place by fear. Katara saves him with a wave that contacts the flames and creates thick steam.

* * *

Aang runs down some stairs, stops and listens, and then enters through a door. He finds himself in another cage-filled chamber. Instruments of torture line one wall: a stretcher, a table with straps under razor blades, and a chair with a nasty-looking helmet bolted behind it.

"He was supposed to be here."

There's a footstep behind him. He turns around to find the tip of a spear trained near his face. An enemy wags his finger. "Well, well. The Avatar gives up fast. You here to turn yourself in?"

Aang shatters the staff with a karate chop and moves in on the man. "Where is King Bumi?"

The man stares at the shattered tip and whimpers. He drops the staff. "We moved him outta here earlier today. He's being transported to the Fire Nation later this afternoon. And you with him!" He pivots on a heel and runs up the stairs, tripping a couple times as Aang stands in place and massages his temples.

* * *

The resistance leader, Katara, and Sokka return up the first staircase. The general's shoulders sag and he runs with a limp. Fireballs blast the stone around them. Dust fills the air as they round a bend to find several guards waiting for them at the top.

"We're trapped," Sokka says.

"I'm out of water," Katara taps her empty flask.

Fire and spears storm down to them. The three duck behind the bend and press their backs to the wall. Flames comes within centimeters of Katara, who is soaked in her own sweat. Guards at the bottom race up. Suddenly a powerful gale blows through the tunnel, knocking the guards forward and off their feet. Aang appears. "He's gone. But I think I know where to find him later."

"Fight's still on," The general says. "Flamers at the top of the stairs."

"We'll have to make a break for the exit," Aang helps them to their feet. "We'll be able to rest soon. I promise."

Footsteps come closer from above.

"Wait," Katara wipes her brow and looks at her moist hand. "I have another water source. Sweat."

The four heroes ready themselves. Katara slings a sweat stream up and out of sight. Aang follows it with a funnel of air. Sokka hurls his boomerang. Yells and collisions sound.

"Now!" Aang leads them up to immediately skirt or block flames, swords, and spears.

* * *

Iroh and Zuko stroll in a field. They come to a rise and see a village below, near a lake.

"What a blessing," The old man says. "These cuts and bruises we sustained in the fight need tended to. And I could use a hot bath. A massage. A hot meal."

"Your life has made you soft," Zuko responds. "But I agree. Let's stop here for a few hours."

They soon enter a hut where two nurses stitch and bandage a man. One, a young woman with short black hair, turns and smiles. "Good morning! We rarely receive visits to the village. How may I help you?"

Iroh smiles. "This village is my kind of place."

The nurse cleans a wound on Iroh's shoulder. "Where are you traveling from?"

"Where most travelers come from," Zuko says. "Home. We'll leave it at that."

"Oh. Well, OK. My name's Song. Do you two have names?"

"Names? Of course we have names," Zuko speaks quickly. "I'm. . . Lee. And this is my uncle, uh. . . Mushi."

Iroh shoots him an annoyed look. "Well, my nephew is named after his father. We call him Junior."

"Mushi and Junior, huh? You two look like you could use a good meal. Please stay for dinner."

Zuko shakes his head. "Sorry, we but need to move on."

Song pouts. "That's too bad. My mother always makes too much roast duck."

Iroh straightens. "There is always time for roast duck, Junior. We accept your hospitality, mam.

* * *

Aang, Katara, and Sokka stand atop a roof near the city wall. It is afternoon.

"I checked on Appa earlier," Aang says. "He found a good hiding spot until we return."

"If we return," Sokka mumbles. "The three of us against how many Fire Nation soldiers, again? Too bad the resistance fighters gave us the cold shoulder."

"They were generous to help us with the first attempt," Katara says. "How much longer, Aang?"

"Any minute now. Keep your eyes on the stone ramp leading up to the wall's middle landing over there," He points.

A procession ascends the ramp. The Gaang tense as they watch. As the lines of soldiers reach the flat level, Aang activates his glider and jumps from the roof, rising back up and closing in fast. Katara and Sokka get a running start and leap over the gaps between roofs.

Aang lands several meters from the enemies. A few men turn and shout a warning.

"I'm only asking this once," Aang shouts. "Where is King Bumi?"

"Over here," Says a sultry feminine voice. Aang turns around to see none other than Princess Azula, flanked by Mai and a girl with pig-tails. Behind them is a tall metal casket, an elderly man's face grinning from a hole on its front.

"Uh. Hi," Aang faces his side to her and extends his glider between him and the soldiers. "Have we met?"

"Nope," Azula chirps. "But we're going to become more than acquainted in the duel to come. I assure you."


End file.
